


Crocheted blankets

by AnrionDrakonion



Series: A hand outstretched [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Gil-galad, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: Doomed to be unrequitedly in love with Elrond because I want to read unrequited Gil-galad/Elrond but there isn't any so I write it myself.





	Crocheted blankets

There are many reasons why Ereinion Gil-galad, once High King of the Noldor in Middle Earth (actually, it was more like High King of all the elves in Middle Earth), now reclusive cliffside hermit, loves the elf currently fast asleep on his sofa.   
It was a fairly new sofa, that being, he had got it fairly recently. The sofa itself was (even by elven standards) pretty old. It was a warm red leather, darkened to maroon through much use, and was covered in Gil-galad's extensive crocheted blanket collection (he was bored. Very bored), and also Gil-galad's heart. Not his literal heart, that would be gross, not to mention this was Valinor? People's plysical hearts didn't really venture outside their chests.   
No, the heart on the sofa was of the more metaphorical kind, it being his once-herald Elrond, now lord? person in charge? of a small valley named, with typical Elrond creativity, New Imladris. Typical Elrond creativity being next to none. There was a reason he had never done more than take notes at strategical meetings.  
New Imladris was a fairly nice place, as valleys go, and he had been invited to live there numerous times, but between convincing himself to fall out of love with Elrond, or pine uselessly on a cliff… well. He pined on a cliff.   
What was worse, _Elrond visited him._  
He was not left to pine in solitude.   
He should have remembered that Elrond was more stubborn than that.   
And now, the object of his affections was drooling on his couch.   
It was _adorable._  
Seriously. One would think that after centuries of being in love with Elrond, he'd stop finding everything Elrond did or said attractive, but no. Not him.   
His brain was mentally acting like a hormonal teenager to the mere thought of moving Elrond into a more comfortable position, which he had done numerous times before, as Elrond was fond of going over contracts while visiting him, and inevitably fell asleep, due to a combination of endless terms and conditions, warm drinks, low light, and a comfortable couch.   
He'd better get it over with.   
Actually, it wouldn't be nice to let Elrond sleep on the couch would it? He'd probably wake up with a sore neck and… stuff. He would have to move him somewhere he could actually sleep.   
Ereinion Gil-galad laid down his book, got up, and gently scooped Elrond Peredhel into his arms. Carefully moving round his kitchen table, he nudged open the guest bedroom door with a foot, walked in, and deposited Elrond on the bed.   
It was lucky that Elrond was already in his sleeping clothes (just thin cloth trousers and a soft grey cotton robe that made his eyes look like polished steel), so all he had to do was draw back the covers and fold them over Elrond.   
His once-herald mumbled incoherently, dragged the duvet closer, and generally curled into the bed in an unfairly adorable fashion.   
Gil-galad knew he was doomed.   
But at that moment? If wasn't like he hadn't realised that his emotions were never really going to change before, but he still re-realised it again.   
Thus, doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Doomed to be unrequitedly in love with Elrond because I want to read unrequited Gil-galad/Elrond but there isn't any so I write it myself.


End file.
